


Without Control

by idontcarewhatyouthink



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Creampie, Dark, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suffering, Trauma, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontcarewhatyouthink/pseuds/idontcarewhatyouthink
Summary: A sort of AU of season 1, if the writers decided to make the show a LOT more dark.I, as an author, do not condone rape in any way, shape, or form. This should not have to be said. I have been a victim of sexual assault myself.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Kudos: 17





	Without Control

Damon knew that Stefan would not be with her tonight. He knew that tonight was his shot: his turn to get what he wanted. He deserved this.

Sitting on Elena's wooden window ledge, he took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring as he exhaled through them, hard. Not six feet away from him, Elena lay peacefully, one leg out of the covers and bent slightly. It was one in the morning, so Damon knew that she was fast asleep and unlikely to be disturbed.

Walking to her bed, he looked down on her. Her face looked as though it had been carved by angels, identical to the first love of his life, Katherine Pierce. Elena stirred in her sleep, shifting her bent leg over slightly, revealing more of her body. Barely covering her smooth skin, she wore matching pink satin pyjamas, consisting of a vest top and shorts so tiny that they were closer to panties. Soft white lace edged the shorts, and Damon couldn't help himself from stroking it. As he did so, he grazed her thigh, which was as smooth as the silk itself. He instantly felt himself stiffen, hormones beginning to cloud his judgement.

_She's only taking up half of the bed. I can easily fit beside her. I'll lie there, for a while. Perhaps I'll hold her. She'll never know I was here..._

Damon bent down and unlaced his boots, slipping them off and leaving them by the foot of the bed. Carefully, he lowered himself onto the bed beside Elena. There was a light scent of vanilla coming from her hair, which intensified his lust even more. He had to feel her. Tentatively, he placed a hand on her waist; she did not move a muscle. His cock twitched in his pants, taunting him.

_I'll just have a look to see what her panties are like. That'll satisfy my curiosity, then I can leave and go jerk off somewhere._

Slowly, Damon slid Elena's shorts down. He pulled them further, and further, until they were around her lower thighs. 

She was _not_ wearing panties.

Damon was salivating now, his eyes scanning Elena's soft curves. Her ass was like a golden peach, ready to be eaten. Sitting up slightly, Damon peaked between her thighs to get a good look at what was there.

His cock twitched. Hard. Her pussy was one of the most beautiful he had ever seen. It was the perfect example of a slit: large, plump labia majora, with no visible labia minora in this position. It had been shaved - no, more likely waxed - completely bald, not a hair in sight. Looking closer between her lips, Damon noticed that they were slightly wet.

_I have to feel it. I have to._

Using his index finger, Damon lightly touched Elena's slit, shivering with delight at the smoothness of the skin. He moved it down to her hole, and felt instantly that she was dripping wet. But why? She could not know he was there, as she was asleep. Perhaps she was having a dirty dream. Or perhaps she was around ovulation in her cycle.

_Fuck, that's hot. Her pussy could be extra fertile right now. Too bad I'm a vampire._

Feeling bold now, Damon edged his finger in, bit by bit, until it was completely inside her. He felt the horniest he had ever been. Even more carefully, he removed his finger, then placed it in his mouth. Closing his eyes, he moaned slightly, as Elena's juices were the sweetest he had tasted in over a century.

His erection was becoming uncomfortable. It strained against the seam of his jeans, begging to be let free.

_I guess I could jerk off here... if she didn't wake up from that, she'll never wake up just from me cumming._

As Damon released his cock, it sprung upwards. He could see that the head was wet with precum. As he began jerking, he recalled the sensation of Elena's wet pussy. It felt almost surreal that she was lying beside him right now. Without realising what he was doing at first, Damon jerked for another minute before noticing that he had been fingering Elena.

_FUCK. I could've woken her. Is she awake? No, she's still sleeping. Thank God._

Tugging at his cock again, Damon began to feel frustrated. With how turned on he was, he definitely should have came by now. Suddenly, with a shaking breath, he realised what his cock wanted. What _he_ wanted.

_I have to fuck her._

Without a second thought, Damon rolled back onto his side, and positioned the head of his cock between Elena's wet, waiting lips. After one last check to make sure she was still asleep, he pushed his cock in. He moaned in ecstasy, as quietly as he could, as he felt the soaking wet walls of her tight pussy. They gripped his cock perfectly, as if they were made for him. Thrusting carefully, he fucked her. He savoured each and every time his cock plunged towards her cervix, bringing him closer and closer to cumming.

"Oh fuck," he said aloud, then froze.

_No. No. She definitely heard that. Fuck, she's waking up. Shall I vamp out of he-_

"What the hell? Stefan, is that you?" Elena said, rubbing her eyes.

Turning around, her mouth dropped, as she looked at Damon with the most horrified expression he had ever seen. Before she could begin to scream, Damon clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh, don't worry sweetheart I'm almost done. I'll compel you to forget this right after, I promise."

Damon resumed fucking Elena, harder now than before. He didn't have to worry about waking her now. She struggled against him, kicking and crying, but she was absolutely no match for his vampire strength. Her vagina seemed even tighter now, probably some sort of defence mechanism against the rape. As twisted as it was, this turned Damon on even more. Within moments, he felt that familiar feeling: he was going to cum.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" he shouted, as he released a massive creampie into Elena's pussy.

Damon noticed that she'd gone quiet. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, her hands gripping the side of her head. It was as though she didn't realise that her assault was over. Damon withdrew his cock from her pussy, watching his cum leak out onto her dark sheets. He put his boots back on, then walked round to the other side of the bed, where Elena was facing.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. They were brimming with tears, her face marked slightly where Damon's hand had been.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered.

"I didn't come here with that intention, believe me. But when I saw you lying there... then I saw that perfect pussy... I knew I had to have it. You can't blame me for finding you sexy, baby. Now, let me take this memory away...".


End file.
